


Outgrowing Sailor Uniforms

by Kanzen



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, human!senketsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanzen/pseuds/Kanzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matoi Ryuko may have outgrown Sailor Uniforms but that doesnt mean shes outgrown Senketsu when he comes back to life as a human and learns to struggle with not being as physically close to her as before.  continued from the last episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Clothes

Senketsu flinched against the bright light that demanded his attention.  Slowly he opened his eye and looked around confused.  The last he remembered was the god awful pain of flames engulfing him and the even worse pain of seeing Ryuko cry because of him, hearing her voice break as she begged and cursed at him not to go.  His chest hurt thinking about it. 

_I am sorry you had to go through that my son._

Senketsu blinked, mind snapped back to the present.  He was surrounded by oranges and yellows that occasionally passed through his fabric.  Which didn’t feel right.  He felt almost as if he didn’t exist, he was just floating in this mass orb without a physical body.

_That is because right now you do not._

He tried to find the source of the voice but couldn’t.  It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and yet just in his own mind.

“What’s going on?” He asked.  A series of yellow lines buzzed around what he assumed would have been his eye.

_I am the original life fiber, your mother, and you are a part of me again._

“Ah.”  He didn’t really know what else to say.  He knew there was no way to survive the burning as him and Ryuko entered the atmosphere but he never thought he would come back to the original life fiber.  He didn’t know if he was thankful to have thoughts again or not.

_Do not fret my boy.  I have been watching over your girl as I care to your wounds._

Senketsu perked.  “Ryuko?  How is she?”

_She is well.  She misses you terribly and thinks of you often.  Nearly a year has passed._

A year.  He closed his eye and sank.  ‘ _I’m so sorry Ryuko.’_

_Do not be sorry Senketsu.  You did what only the strongest could do and selflessly saved her.  You have grown so much since she first woke you and I am so proud of you.  You did what none of my other children could, what I wanted for all of you, to become friends with humans and to protect them as clothing._

“T-thank you Mother!” Her almost distant, soft voice found its way through his threading and warmed him. Her words were comforting.

_As a reward I have a surprise for you.  You were not wrong when you told your girl that sailor uniforms were to be outgrown.  And grown she has.  So I must suit you in something a bit more fitting for when you join her._

“W-what?”  He almost didn’t want to hope for the best thing she could be saying.  Would he get to see Ryuko again?  Be worn by her?  A sound not unlike bells moved through him in what he could only assume was laughter. 

_Not quite, but I hope you like this more.  It has taken quite some time to put together.  I am going to put you back to sleep and when you wake up it will be morning in Honno City and you will only be able to talk to me in your dreams when I deem fit.  Let me know if there are any problems with your new body._

Confused as he was, Senketsu couldn’t ask what she meant as he felt himself being dragged into slumber, surrounded by his mother’s warmth he accepted her words and slept.  

 

 

He awoke to something prodding him in the sleeve.  He opened his eye and looked to the right where a dog was sniffing at him.  When it saw him shift it ran off.  He groaned from drowsiness and reached up to scratch his face but froze.  A cautious eye widened when he moved his sleeve to look at it and found that it was an arm instead.  At the end of long black sleeves were thick red cuffs to show a tanned hand and fingers that he found out he could move. 

He sat up and examined the rest of him.  Two arms and legs, fingers, and toes.  He felt his face.  A sturdy nose, strong jaw and a chin with a tuft of hair on it.  Still no right eye, but an eye patch over where it would be.  Long hair slicked back out of his face and tied in a small pony tail.  But the weirdest part for him was that he was covered in clothes.  Long black pants and red dress shoes.  A black tee shirt with red rimming’s, underneath a black jacket with red cuffs and red lines down the sleeves. 

It was weird being covered in clothes.  He perked.  He didn’t have time to worry about his looks or the weird feeling of wearing clothes.  He had to go find Ryuko!  He stood up but immediately fell back down.  This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.  He tried to remember what if felt like when Ryuko walked and copy those movements but even that was difficult as he had been a skirt and couldn’t quite get the feel down, unlike if he had been pants covering her whole legs.  He used the wall of a building nearby to help stand himself and take his first steps.  After a few blocks he could walk without stumbling often and only used the wall to support when he knew he would fall otherwise.  The Mankanshoku household was an hour’s walk at this pace.  

Along the way he saw his reflection in the window of a store and stopped to examine himself.  His left eye was still yellow with an orange iris and red pupil, his red eyebrows extended past the dark tan skin that he now had, and his slicked back hair was black with two thick red strands going all the way into the thin pony tail.  It looked rather greasy.  He briefly wondered if he would have to bathe alone and if that would be any better than when Mrs. Mankanshoku washed him.  He shuddered at the thought and continued walking.

A girl on her skate board sped by him but he didn’t get out of the way in time and fell.  She didn’t stop though, just shouted at him to watch where he was going.  He stood up and wiped the dirt off his jacket grumbling about rudeness.  He stood up straight and shrugged off the indecent, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin today.  He was a human!  And he was going to see Ryuko again!  At a steady, confident rate, he walked to the back ally doctors’ house wondering what he was going to say when he saw her. 

It didn’t seem like much time had passed when he turned the corner and saw the house as he had run over millions of ways the conversation could go and still didn’t know what to say.  He refused to let the small wave of panic take him though as his new heart raced with excitement.  He knocked on the door.  Almost a minute passed and he thought of knocking again when Mako answered.

“Can I help you Mister?”  She asked, assuming he was a patient for her father.  Senketsu cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but froze.  Would she be able to hear him? Previously only Ryuko could talk to him.  She didn’t recognize him either.  Should he tell her?  Would Ryuko?  Maybe this was a bad idea.  Maybe he should have just let her live the rest of her life without interfering.

“U-uh, yes!”  He finally found his voice, deciding it was worth a shot.  “I’m here to see Ryuko Matoi.  Is she home?”  

“RYUKO!” she shouted into the house, “SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!” She smiled at Senketsu and side stepped out of the way.  Senketsu let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, so she could hear him.  He could talk to whoever he wanted.  He stopped when he heard a familiar girls voice grumble asking who could be here to see her.  He gulped.  There she was.  Her navy hair that did little flips out and her bright blue eyes that weren’t looking at him yet.  He felt a sting of jealousy when he saw the cute tank top and jeans she was wearing but he shook that thought away.  He realized he was shaking slightly and tried to stop but it only got worse when they made eye contact and her eyes widened.

Before he could say anything though she turned to Mako and smiled.  “I’m gonna go on a walk for a bit, don’t eat my dinner.”  Mako saluted.

“Yes sir!  But be careful Ryuko,” she said her voice dropping as she leaned in seeming very serious.  “He looks like a pervert.”  Ryuko only laughed and smiled softly at Senketsu.

“Yeah, he kinda is.  But he won’t hurt me.”  She said a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku to let them know she was leaving and closed the door behind her.  She didn’t move, just stood with her hands and back on the door staring up at Senketsu.  He didn’t say anything, couldn’t really, so he stood there looking at her, on the verge of tears. 

“Save the water works you big cry baby,” her voice shook as she talked.  And that was the tipping point for him.  He fell forward wrapping his big arms around her pulling her as close as he possibly could, a small wail of happiness leaving his mouth.  Of course she would be the first one to say something.  Of course it would be something snippy.  He was so happy.

“Ryuko” he cried into her shoulder.  When he felt her wrap her arms around his hunched back he held her tighter, not realizing his claw like red nails may be digging into her skin.

“Hey, come on you big lug, let’s go somewhere more private.”  She patted his back and he nodded.  Standing up he wiped his face on his gloved hand.  He nodded again and she took his hand to lead him away.  Oh God he was so happy.


	2. A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while beyond thrilled to see each other again, Ryuko and Senketsu have a few things they need to sort out first.

They were silent the entire walk, much to Senketsu’s annoyance.  He couldn’t stop fidgeting.  He wanted nothing more than to be by Ryukos side but he didn’t know what to say now that he was.  He had been gone for a year, what if she had moved on?  Didn’t want to see him anymore?  And he couldn’t be worn by her anymore, he wasn’t a sailor uniform.  He’d never be able to feel the warmth of her skin, hear her heartbeat to comfort himself, know what she’s thinking just by her blood.  What was he going to do?

And he couldn’t stop glaring at the clothes she was wearing now.

He didn’t even pay attention to where they were going but when she dropped her hand from his he looked around.  They were underground surrounded by rubble and trash, where she had first found him.  He panicked.  Was she going to tell him to leave her alone? 

“Ryuko plea-“he was stopped short of his half assed explanation when he was forced to double over, clutching his stomach in pain. He groaned and squinted his eye to look up at her in confusion.  Her bare fist was still held up, ready for another punch but with red knuckles from the first.  Her teeth were bared but she was trembling.

“How could you!?” She screamed at him.  “How could you die like that, you DIED for god’s sake Senketsu.  I watched you DIE because of ME.”  She was shaking worse but she would damn herself if she cried.  Senketsu straightened himself up and stared at her, fighting to stay the calm, reasonable one.

“I had to save you Ryuko.”

“Like hell you did!  I could have worn you and we both would have survived, or, or, I could have, I could have, well I don’t know but I would have survived, you didn’t have to do that!  And now here you are a year later and it’s been a year, it’s been a fucking year.”  During her rant Senketsu lowered his head and closed his eye in shame, unable to look at her.  He waited for her to punch him again.  He deserved it after all, although he would never think sacrificing himself was the wrong choice.

He flinched when he felt the contact but slowly opened his eye when he didn’t feel pain; instead there was a soft warm pressure against his entire self.  He looked down to see her burying her face into his chest and his shoulders drooped.  He squirmed his arms out of her grasp and she squeezed her arms tighter around his back, nearly suffocating him.  Almost awkwardly he set a clawed hand on her head, petting her hair soothingly, and the gloved hand on her back, pulling her even closer if it was possible. 

“You were gone for a year Senketsu.”  His heart dropped when he heard her mumble those words against him.  He wanted nothing more than to be close to her at all times, to feel her warmth.  It would be hard now that he was human, but they would find a way.  He was never going to leave her again.

“I know.  I am truly sorry.”  His shirt was starting to get damp and he noticed her shoulders shaking.  “Ryuko, look at me.”  She shook her head and held him tighter.  He clamped his mouth shut in order to not gasp against her nails digging into him.  When he was confident he wouldn’t let out any noise of pain he said it again, firmer. 

“Ryuko. Look at me.”  Slowly she lifted her head to look him in the eye.  God she hated crying, especially in front of him.  And she hated how him saying her name in that deep, raspy voice calmed her down.  And she really hated how her chest fluttered when she saw a crooked little grin creep on his face.  “Save the water works you silly girl.” 

He thought his words would anger her, that was his goal anyway.  Angry Ryuko he could deal with, not crying Ryuko.  But instead after a second of hesitation she started laughing.  His grip on her loosened in surprise and she let go of him completely, holding her sides instead as she bent over unable to get a grip on herself.  While still confused, Senketsu smiled.  She was laughing.  That was music to his ears.  She wiped her face with her arm then pulled his face down near hers by his ears.  He yelped in surprise and pain but she was too busy examining him excitedly.

“Look at you!  You gotta face!  With a nose!”  His eyebrows got closer as he looked at her in confusion.  Why did she point out his nose specifically?  He didn’t have time to think about it long as her fingers were opening his mouth.  “Your teeth are sharp!  Just like your uniform self I guess.”

“Psleash slet go.”

“Huh?  Oh.  Right.”  She let go of his mouth and ear, letting him stand up and gently rub at it.  It was kind of pointed he realized.  He stopped when he saw her rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  “You know, you’re not a bad looking guy.  I mean, I knew if you were human you would be, you were the best uniform possible.  But still, not bad.”

His cheeks warmed and he knew they were turning pink at her kind words.  While true she had told him he was the best uniform before, she never said she thought he would be a handsome man.  And the fact that she found him attractive made his stomach feel weird. 

“The pony tail is kinda silly though” she commented, ruining the moment.  He grabbed it self-consciously and frowned, making her laugh again.  He was about to say something about how he didn’t get to choose his appearance when his stomach growled.  Both of them froze before bursting into laughter.  She stopped before him though when she realized something and he stopped not long after seeing her grow serious.

“What’s wrong Ryuko?”

“Well, I was thinking.  What do you eat now?”

He blinked.  He had no idea.  This raised several other questions that they both thought about in silence.  Does he even need to eat?  Can he get sick?  How human is he?  Does he have to sleep?  If so, where is he going to?

Ryuko groaned.  She couldn’t just take him back to Makos, not yet anyway, how would she explain it to them.  And sharing a room with a grown man?  True it wasn’t an issue when he was a uniform but, in this world, appearance is everything, and his new look would make that seem indecent.  Her cheeks grew bright red at the thought.  He frowned when he saw it but didn’t say anything. 

“Maybe” she paused.  “Maybe we could spend the night at Satsukis.  Until we figure out what else to do.  She will understand.”  He was confused for a minute before remembering the two were sisters.  He hadn’t been around very long after they found out and it was something he easily forgot.  He had no idea how close the two had gotten over the year.

“Well she let us?”

“Oh yeah, she’s really chill about that kind of stuff.”  Ryuko shrugged, forgetting he only really knew Satsuki as an enemy.  “She might have an idea about your food dilemma too.  If not Inumuta can probably figure something out.  We should go ask.”

While Senketsu wasn’t yet comfortable around the elite four or Lady Satsuki, Ryuko seemed confident and when she grabbed his hand again to lead him away, he was reassured.


	3. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and Senketsu have a lot of catching up to do and Satsuki offers advice on his eating problem

Ryuko knocked on the door of a large white mansion and stepped in once it was open.  A tall girl in a neat dress and bonnet bowed deeply to greet her.

“Good afternoon Lady Ryuko.  Lady Satsuki is not back from her date with Miss Jakuzure but you are far more than welcome to wait until she returns.  Shall I fetch anything for you?”

“Uh, no thank you.  My guest and I will be in my room.  I’ll listen for Satsuki.”  She replied awkwardly.  She could never get used to how overly polite all the servants were.  She rarely ever called for assistance, usually doing however much they let her alone.  The woman bowed again and backed out of the way, closing the door after the two entered.  Ryuko tugged at Senketsus sleeve to bring his attention back.  He followed her up a grand staircase with a velvet blue carpet up the middle.

“’Lady Ryuko’?”  His voice peaked teasingly.

“Shut up, not a word from you about it.”  Her cheeks flamed hot red under the accusing question.  She hated when they talked so formal to her, she wasn’t someone raised like this, but no matter how many times she asked them to be more casual they immediately retorted back to their training.  She knew he was smirking behind her back and it only made her madder.  He had to bite his lip in order to not laugh. 

The hallways in the mansion were almost bare, save every few doors there was a small bedside table with nothing on them.  It was weird and empty feeling.  Several servants passed during the walk and bowed, wishing the two a good afternoon.  Ryuko never replied to them and eventually Senketsu stopped his awkward nodding to them.  She opened a door on the left of a hallway that to him, looked like all the others, but she seemed to know what she was doing so he followed her in.  Plain white walls with no decoration making it seem cold.  The only hint of anyone living there was a closet door open and filled with clothes, and a bed neatly made, covered in a variety of colored pillows.

Ryuko lay back on her bed with a sigh.  The walk from the lower district to the Kiryuin Mansion was a long one, and it was getting late.

“Satsuki should be back pretty soon.  She and Jazukure left before noon so they shouldn’t be out much longer.  Her room is the one across the hall.”  She explained waving her hand dismissingly.  Senketsu stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure what to do or how to respond. 

“Lady Satsuki and Miss Jazukure, hm?”  Ryuko smiled.

“Yeah, a few months now.  I think they work well together like this.  Mako and Gamagori for, huh, well I guess almost a year now.  I think Inumuta and Iori for maybe a week.”  She folded her arms under her head and kicked her shoes off lazily.

“Ah, I see.”  He hesitated, unsure if he dared to tread on thin ice and ask the question burning his mind.  “Are…Are you…?”  He shifted, tugging at his shirt.

“Hm?”  She turned her head to look at him, the smile dropping.  “Oh, no.  Not me.  You can come in you know.”  She sat up and patted on a chest at the foot of the bed where he sat obediently.  While they waited for Satsuki to return they talked about what had happened over the year, well, Senketsu listened while Ryuko talked.  He liked listening to her talk.  Her face lit up in a new way it hadn’t before, when she talked about her new friends and her family.  She talked about how sometimes she spent the night here as she got closer to Satsuki, but she also still spent lots of time with the Mankanshoku house.  Though they were offered many times to live somewhere nicer, they declined each time, not wanting a repeat of when they let money go to their heads.

Neither of them talked about him.  Afraid of talking about _that_ day.  And though she wanted to ask about how he was here and how he got a body and what happened and know about him, she was afraid.  And he didn’t know how to explain it.  So instead they talked about her until they heard two giggling girls come down the hall.  Ryuko jumped up.

“That’s them!”  She waved him up and took his hand while she opened the door and peeked out.  She pulled him out into the hall as the short haired girl and the pink haired girl came closer.  “Hey Sis, do you got a minute?”  Satsuki looked at the tall man standing behind her with a frown.

“Are you staying the night?”  She asked.  Ryuko nodded and Jazukure piped up.

“Better let the underachiever-I mean, Mako, know.”  She changed how she addressed Mako when Satsuki nudged her lightly, knowing that Mako was Ryukos closest friend and insulting her was like insulting her sister.  Ryuko reached into her pocket with a small ‘oh yeah’ and began texting her friend.  Senketsu peered over her shoulder and frowned.

“A cell phone?”  Ryuko looked up at him, not stopping her messaging.

“Oh, yeah, Inumuta got everyone fancy phones that he made himself.  So we could call if anything happened.  Even Mako.  Guess he figured she was part of the crew since yo-…um…since then.”  He nodded in acknowledgment, but tried ignoring the stare from the student council president.  He briefly wondered if she was still or if Honnoji Academy was even still up.  Ryuko never mentioned school and the last he had seen of it, it had been blown to pieces.  His thoughts were drawn back to the present when Ryuko put her phone back in her pocket and frowned at Satsuki.  “Can we talk?”

“Of course.”  The older girl turned to her date and smiled politely.  “Thank you for walking me home Nonon, you may go home.”  The band leader curtsied and kissed Satsukis cheek before turning and walking back the way she came.  Once she was out of sight the blue haired girl turned back to face her younger sister and the stranger holding her hand.  “Who is he?”

“This is uh…Senketsu.”  They realized it sounded kind of ridiculous the second it left her mouth, but if Satsuki was surprised she didn’t let it show.

“Senketsu.”  She verified.  He bowed slightly.

“Your hair looks very nice short, Lady Satsuki.”

“Thank you.  Do you have an explanation for your appearance?”

He shifted his weight to his other foot and bit his lip, unsure what to say.  He only relatively knew how this happened, his Mother had been very vague.  He also didn’t know how comfortable the two girls were with discussing the original life fiber.  Ryuko noticed his discomfort and butted in to the conversation.    

“It doesn’t matter right now.  He’s back and I know it’s him and he’s kind of hungry but we don’t know what to do about that.”         

“He appears human, should he try human food?”  She suggested.  He frowned.  He had never had human food before and was fairly certain he was still made completely from life fibers.  Mother had _made_ the body for him and he assumed she could only make things from life fibers.

“It’s worth a shot” Ryuko shrugged.  She gripped his hand tighter, comforting him, as she looked at him.  “If it doesn’t work you and me can figure something else out.  He nodded, his busy mind slowing down.  One problem at a time.  “Then let’s have some dinner.  You coming Sis?”

Satsuki shook her head.  “No, I ate with Nonon.  I’m going to clean up and get some rest.  If there are any problems you can come wake me.”  The girls said goodnight, then much more awkwardly Senketsu did as well.  He wasn’t used to having to speak all the time or express himself.  Ryuko always knew what he was thinking and no one but her could hear him so he didn’t feel obliged to talk as often as he did now.  When Satsuki closed her door Ryuko tugged at him.

“Come on, the kitchen is downstairs.”  They raced down the stairs, well, really she raced and he struggled to keep up.  When they neared the kitchen however, she crept on her tiptoes.  If any of the servants saw her trying to get food herself, well she didn’t know what they would do.  Probably blame themselves for not taking care of her well enough.  She didn’t need a grand course meal though, just a few snacks to see if he would be able to eat them and then pull him through for the big breakfasts they always had here.  She crept along the back wall, until the two reached a large pantry, and quickly but quietly closed the door behind themselves and turned on the light. 

Ryuko snickered, thrilled at the exaggerated goal of not getting caught.  He didn’t quite understand what she was laughing about so he looked around the small walk in cabinet.  Several shelves high filled with all kinds of foods.  Things that had to be cooked, sweets, different seasonings, and all kinds of other expensive things he didn’t see at the Mankanshoku house.  He noticed Ryuko stopped laughing and turned to see that her face had grown bright red. 

“Ryuko?”  He whispered worriedly. 

“N-nothing.  Grab something that looks good, something healthy!”  She looked away unable to meet his eye.  She had come to the realization that she had snuck into a tight spaced pantry, where her and Senketsu were almost standing on each other’s toes, with a man.  She tried telling herself it didn’t count because it was Senketsu and it was his first day being a man but much to her irritation she couldn’t get the heat out of her face.

“I’m ready” he said with a few apples in his hands.  He had seen her eat them before and they made her blood taste strong and sweet so he figured they would be a good first try at human food.  He didn’t grab too many either, in case it didn’t work he didn’t want apples just lying in her room.  She nodded and peered out the door, checking that the coast was clear, and the two ran out the kitchen, back up the stairs, and into her room.

They stood just inside her room catching their breath for a moment.   When they made eye contact they laughed.  It had been a fun silly game, trying not to be spotted, and it ended whatever weariness the two had of being around each other again.  When they were calm the two sat on her floor and he handed her an apple.  Together they took a bite of their own apples and she watched as he learned how to chew and swallow, waiting to see how his new body reacted.

He thought the fact that he could ingest the apple and feel it fill his stomach a little was good news.  It tasted juicy and sweet just like before but he didn’t feel very strong.  In fact his limps and his mind were weary.  Maybe from a day of walking and all the excitement of a new body, but he still felt rather empty. 

“Well?”

“It is good.  I am able to eat it and tell that it has an effect.”  He frowned and so did she.

“What’s the matter?”

“I am not sure.  Tomorrow we should see if a meal serves me better.”  Before she could say anything else she had to cover her mouth as she yawned.  He was surprised when in reaction he felt almost forced to yawn also.  This made her smile but he could tell that as it got late she was tired.  “You need to sleep.”  She shook her head, her navy hair bouncing with each turn, but when she yawned again she sighed.

“Okay, okay.”  She stood and went to a drawer, pulling out a pair of pajamas, and changed.  He looked away out of respect, only looking back when he heard her bed creak under her.  “There’s a guest room a few halls down.  Have someone show you.  You can stay there until we figure something else out.”

He stood and nodded but froze when his hand was on her doorknob.  He gulped, gaining the confidence to ask.

“Ryuko?”

“Hm?”

“Could I sleep with you tonight?”

He heard her roll over and felt her stare on his back.

“Why?”

His cheeks grew red.

“W-well, it is my first night like this a-and I’m not sure about everything,” he turned around to look at her.  “And I missed you.”

He watched her face grow a light pink and she moved her hair out of her face.

“I suppose you can.  Just tonight.”  He smiled as she scooted over to make room for him.  He took of his jacket and glove, a little surprised when they came off, and got under the blankets with her.  The bed was soft and molded with his body.  It smelled like her, and she was warm this close to him.  He closed his eye and took a deep breath smiling.  For several minutes he listened to her breathing and he was sure she was asleep before he heard her mumble.  “I missed you too.”  And then she was snoring slightly and he let his heavy eyelid close as he too drifted into sleep.


	4. Unsatisfied and Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and Senketsu have plans for the day but suddenly Senketsu isnt feeling very good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah sorry this took so long to post. ive been suuuper busy with finals. i hope to post another one later today and then lots more as the school year comes to an end! thank you all for being so supportive

Senketsu woke first in the morning and shifted. He stopped when he heard Ryuko groan unhappily.  He looked over, thinking she was having a bad dream and planned on waking her, but was more than surprised to find the cause of her slight waking up was when he had shifted, causing her to reposition herself on his chest.  His face grew bright red as he looked down at her face smooshed on his chest and her arm wrapped around him.  Shit, she was cute and he shouldn’t be thinking that.  He let out a deep breath and put the hand he had used to move some hair out of his face, back on her back where it was warm, hinting that it had been there a while.

Her deep breathing and slight snoring indicated that she was still asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her, so he closed his eyes again.

But he didnt sleep.  He hadnt realized how weird sleeping was when Ryuko did it.  Before, he hadnt needed to sleep, not for energy like humans did anyway, but more as a way to pass the long hours that he wasnt worn, or the boring hours in class.  But now he was slightly groggy and it confused him.  Werent humans supposed to feel more energized after sleeping?  So why was he having trouble keeping his eye open?  He couldnt think about it long though because his stomach made a strange noise and the girl he thought was asleep on his chest giggled.

"Was that your stomach?" She asked, not opening her eyes or moving.

"I believe I am hungry."  She laughed again at his response and he noted how she relaxed when he breathed deeper. He concentrated on taking long breaths in and slowly letting it out.

"Yeah I guess a few bites from an apple isnt very filling."  She hummed contently and squeezed tighter around him before becoming far too aware of the situation and bolting upright.  She wouldnt let him see her face but he knew it was a bright red, maybe brighter than his own.  She threw the blue covers back and got out of the bed.  The cold air hit him like a wave and he groaned against it.  It was even worse than the emptiness of the bed now that she was out of it.  She went to her personal bathroom with a handful of clothes, suddenly self-conscious about changing in front of him.

He rolled over and took up as much space as possible, burying his face in the ridiculous pile of pillows, many of which had fallen on the floor.  His stomach rumbled again and he forced himself to sit up.  He swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned over to pick up the pillows.  He set them on the bed and pulled the covers up to them.  His big hands ran over the blanket, straightening out the creases.  He smiled, remembering how good that felt on his pleated skirt. 

“What are you smiling about?”  He looked up when the bathroom door opened.  His eyes roamed over her, her clothes.  A light blue tank top and pants stripped different grays.  He frowned.  Her hands were behind her head, ruffling her hair.  When one settled back on her cocked hip he also noticed the black arm warmers she wore.  He had to give her credit, she was good a matching cute clothes.  It made him shiver in jealousy.  But he smiled again.

“Im not used to the sounds of my stomach yet.”

She smiled back at him but she knew him far too well to know that wasn’t what was on his mind.  She picked up his jacket, which was folded neatly on the side table.  It was warm and smelled like him, some strange but intoxicating mix of banana and fabric softener, her favorite.  When she slipped an arm through one of the sleeves Senketsu shivered and let out a breathy moan.

"Ryuko."  She looked up to see his eye was closed and he was biting his lower lip.  She stopped, concerned, and he practically wined in disappointment, his knees shook unsteadily.  He could feel his heart pounding and his chest clenching.  "No, please, you are very warm."

"Eh?! Senketsu, can you feel me wearing your jacket?" He nodded, desperately wishing she would finish putting it on.  Quickly she did so and he sighed in relief.  He could feel part of himself being worn by her and God was it all he wanted in the world.  She was warm and bristling with excitement.  Though the connection wasnt near as strong as before, it was understandable since it wasnt his entire self, and he could live with it for now.

He opened his eye when he heard her giggling.  She was covering her face with her hands that were no longer visible under his too big jackets sleeves.  He frowned and waited for an explanation.

"You're too big on me!  You said I'd outgrow you, but here you are too big on me!"  He couldnt understand why she found that so funny but she couldnt stop laughing and he could feel her shoulders shake and her stomach move with each breath and he loved hearing her laugh and he was being worn by her and thats all that mattered.

"I may be able to shrink it, if you wish to keep wearing it."

"No no keep it the way it is!"  She blurted out much to his surprise.  Calmer, she continued, "It’s perfect just the way it is."  She zipped it up above her breasts so that he could cover more of her.  A movement they were both happy with.  She perked.  "Oh yeah, let’s go get some breakfast."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Downstairs in the dining hall Ryuko and Senketsu sat next to each other at a table with dozens and dozens of empty seats.  He thought maybe there were so many for meetings or the servants.  Across the table from the two sat Satsuki, who delicately cut into her breakfast.  Ryuko had eaten almost half of her plate while Senketsu hadnt touched his yet.  She nudged him after swallowing a bite.

"Eat up Sen.  You don't want it to go cold."

He nodded at took a gingerly bite.  Slowly he chewed, savoring the warm taste in his mouth. Seeming satisfied with his response, the two girls continued their chatter, although he didn’t pay much attention.  Ryuko was asking her sister about the date she went on yesterday and Satsuki was involuntarily giving answers to the persistent questions.  Senketsu took another bite and though he could feel his stomach filling the more he ate, he was still unsatisfied and hungry.

“So what do you two plan on doing today?”  Satsuki’s question brought Senketsu back to reality.  He noted that the girls had finished their plates.

“Hmm.  I don’t know.  Maybe we’ll go shopping, he probably needs more clothes.  What do ya think Sen?”

“But I don’t have any money.”

“Ah don’t worry about that, I can pay.”  He nodded.  Spending a day with Ryuko, figuring out what she liked now that she had a life away from constant fighting.  Seemed nice.

“I think I’m going to stay indoors today,” Satsuki said, standing up as maids began cleaning the table.  “If you need anything, call.”  Ryuko hummed in acknowledgement as the older girl left the room.  After a moment, Ryuko spoke up.

“If you’re done eating lets run up to my room real fast to grab some money and my keys.”  The two began the walk back to her room and Senketsu smiled teasingly.

“Did you _purchase_ a vehicle?”  Ryuko looked back and stuck her tongue at him.

“No, it was under a sheet in the garage here.”

“Ah.”  He didn’t say anything else as he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus.  The hallway was fuzzy and he wasn’t able to walk in a straight line.  The blue haired girl noticed and stopped walking.

“Hey, you ok?”  He grunted a yes in reply but when he began to fall forward and she had to catch him she raised her voice, panicking slightly.  “Senketsu!  Come on big guy we aren’t that far from my room.  You’ll be ok.”  He tried very hard to walk the rest of the way but had to use her as support until she opened the door and laid him on her bed.  He gritted his teeth, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Ryuko.”

“What’s wrong Senketsu?”

“I think….” A shudder passed through him and he gasped.  “I think I’m…hungry.  I’m still made of life fibers.”

“Do you need blood?”  He didn’t answer as he could feel his muscles or his fibers or whatever they were, tightening, causing intense pain to surge throughout his body.  His hands clenched into fists and she took that as a yes.  In her back pocket she pulled out her miniaturized scissors and sliced her pointer and middle finger down the middles.  His breathing became short and shallow as he smelled the blood gathering on her and he was momentarily reminded of the first time they met.  “Here, Senketsu, open your mouth.”

On reflex he did as she told him and he suddenly tasted her blood on his tongue.  Longingly he licked it, trying to get as much of the warm liquid as he could, causing her to shiver a bit.  As he drank he relaxed a bit.  His hand relaxed into a normal position and his eye that he hadn’t noticed was closed, opened.  He looked at Ryuko who was staring at him worriedly but with slightly pink cheeks.  When he felt almost full he sat up and took her fingers out of his mouth with one last lick.

“Thank you Ryuko.”  He said after a moment.

“Yeah just don’t almost pass out next time!  Tell me when you need blood and I’ll give you some.”  She looked away and loudly dismissed his gratitude, trying to make light of the situation.  It annoyed her that she was slightly embarrassed.  Why should she be?  She couldn’t even count the number of times she gave him blood before.  She decided to change the subject.  “You ok to go shopping?”

He nodded and the two stood off the bed.  She led him down the stairs and towards the back, where a garage was.  Inside was a bright red motorcycle that could fit two people on it.  He stopped.

“Hold on, where you the girl that yelled at me for walking to slow on the street yesterday?”

“Wait that was you?  I thought it was just some slow ass old man.”

“If I had known it was you-“the two said at the same time.  They stopped and looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter that ended in wiping away a few happy tears.  When they finally managed to get ahold of themselves Ryuko handed him a helmet, putting her own on.

“Come on, get on.”  She swung her leg over the bike and he sat behind her.  The engine roared and when she cranked the handle his heart seemed to stop.  She raced out of the garage and he tightly wrapped his arms around her, screaming as they sped to the city.


	5. We Should Be Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really its just a fun filler chapter as i prepare for shit to go down in the next chapter.

The two shopped until the sun started to go down and (much to their embarrassment) had to call someone to pick up all they had bought.  Most of the clothes bought were for Senketsu and at first he found it weird, seeing as he for so long was an article of clothing himself, but as time passed he began to enjoy himself and would burst out of the changing room with a hand on his hip, the other flipping his ponytail, earning loud laughs from Ryuko.  On the motorcycle ride home they decided to have a fashion show for Satsuki.

At home they invited Mako over to join and while they waited for her they cleared out the hallway that the girls rooms were in and set up a few chairs on one end.  The three were about to comment on how well the make believe runway looked when they heard the front door open and a loud voice call for them as it bounded up the steps.  Excited, Ryuko ran ahead to meet Mako while Satsuki and Senketsu waited patiently in the chairs.

“Does Mako know it’s you?”  Satsuki asked.

“Oh, no, I suppose not.”  He frowned.  He was shocked when she patted his head.

“I’m sure she will be very excited to find out.”  She said reassuringly.  Though he was not used to this open and kinder side of Satsuki, he was grateful for her words, and nodded.  He was about to say something when they were startled by a loud shriek.

“WHAAAAAAT?  SENKETSU!?”  Before anyone could react a cloud of dust raced down the hallway and screeched to a halt in front of the man.  Mako stood in awe looking up at him.  In the next second she was whipping around him, lifting limbs and examining them.  “He’s got arms!  Legs!”  Much like Ryuko had done she pried open his lips.  “Wooooow, sharp teeth!”  Soon she was on his shoulders, poking at his head.  He reached back and picked her off of him, holding her out at arms distance he smiled.

“It is nice to see you too, Mako.”  Her eyes widened and she wiggled her arms and legs, trying to get down.  Gently he put her on the floor and let go.

“You talk!  Ryuko I can hear Senketsu!”  Ryuko stood behind her best friend, her hands behind her back and a foot swaying happily.  She nodded, a wide smile on her face.

“I told you he could talk all along!”

“I believed you!  Now I can hear him too!”  She turned back to Senketsu and hugged him tightly, even lifting him off the floor a bit in her excitement. 

“M-Mako, that hurts,” he grimaced when she put him back down and rubbed his arm.  Satsuki clapped once, getting everyones attention.

“You two have a performance to give, Mako and I will wait here while you change.”  She smiled and sat down, a bubbling Mako sitting next to her giggling.  Ryuko grabbed Senketsus hand and pulled him into her room.

For well over an hour the four changed clothes and applauded when down the make believe runway they struck a silly poses.  They teased and laughed and complimented each other’s fashion choices.  Senketsu was particularly fond of a pink long sleeve shirt with a bunny face on it and high waist shorts that Mako wore.  They suited her quite well.  He smiled as she pulled Ryuko into a big spin.  She sang a song and Satsuki clapped along, eventually even Senketsu was singing the chorus before the girls fell from dizziness.

While they were a giggling mess sprawled on each other Senketsu noted how tired he was.  He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn causing a chain reaction through the girls.  Satsuki deemed that time to clean up.  A maid that had walked by and invited to join quickly took the chairs while the others picked up what few clothes they had left in the hallway. 

“Mako, will you be staying the night here?”  Mako hummed for a bit, thinking.

“Ryuko, do you want to come home with me?”  She asked instead.  Ryuko was about to agree when she hesitated.

“I don’t know, is there enough room for Senketsu to sleep too?”

“He can sleep on the couch!”  She piped, excited by the sleepover idea.  Senketsu frowned.  That didn’t sound very comfortable.  Ryuko only noted his unhappiness with the idea dully.  She turned to Satsuki and scratched the back of her neck somewhat awkwardly.

“Hey Sis, is it ok if we spend the night at Mako’s?”

“Of course its fine.  You’re welcome to come home whenever you want.  Call if theres any trouble, alright?”  She stepped forward and gave Ryuko a goodbye kiss on the forehead while Ryuko grumbled a sure, before going to her own room.

Mako jumped excited.  “Yay, sleepover at Mako’s house!  Let’s go you two.”  She led the way marching enthusiastically.  Ryuko grabbed Senketsu’s hand and pulled him along.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

They had a driver bring them to the no star district where they walked a mile to the back street ally doctors’ house.  Senketsu rather liked the brisk air in the nightly walk and even enjoyed Mako’s constant singing.  When they got to the Mankanshoku house hold they were immediately greeted by the loud family.  They explained that Mako’s dinner had been left on the table but since they didn’t know Ryuko and her mysterious guest would be joining them there wasn’t food for them.  Ryuko dismissed it saying she was full anyway.  They didn’t ask about Senketsu, not very concerned.  If he came home with their girls, he must be ok. 

Inside, Mako ate quickly and helped lay out the bedding.  Mrs. Mankanshoku tapped Ryuko’s shoulder and smiled pleasantly when she had the teenagers’ attention.

“Ryuko, I got a bath ready for you, in case you haven’t today.  Feel free to use it before going to bed.”  Ryuko thanked her and then it was just her and Senketsu in the living room.  They stood there a moment, waiting for the snores of the family sleeping.  When they did Ryuko stretched her arms above her head.

“Well I already cleaned up today so you can use the bath.”

“Ryuko.”

“Hm?”

“I’m um…”  He shifted, embarrassed, “not really sure how to wash myself.  Yes I’ve seen you wash yourself but I’ve never had to it myself and my previous washings were a bit different than human cleaning.”  He increasingly grew more flustered as he tried to explain himself.  His head bowed slightly his eye looked up to Ryuko who was frowning.

“Well…I guess I could wash you this time.  So you see how it’s done.”  He nodded gratefully and walked behind her slowly as she took him to the bathroom.  “Ok um...” her face grew bright red and she coughed, looking away.  “Just…take off your clothes and get in the water.  And tell me when you’re done.”  She stood stiff, with her nose barely an inch from the door while he took off his shirt, pants, and undergarment.  Cautiously he put a foot in the water.  It was warm.  As he sank further into the water he groaned happily.  The warmth was much more pleasant than washings when he was a sailor uniform.

“I’m ready Ryuko.”  She turned around and the sight of this man with his knees poking out of the too small tub was far too funny and she couldn’t help but laugh at him.  This of course, made him pout angrily.  She waved her finger signaling him to turn around, the smile never leaving her face.  Awkwardly he did so and was about to ask why when he felt her hands pour water down his back.  He purred when she scrubbed his head, gently rubbing in shampoo.

“Can you dunk your head in the water?  To get the shampoo out.”  He nodded and put his face under the water although his was up almost instantly, coughing water.  “You have to hold your damn breath you dolt!”  She laughed as he put his head back underwater, after taking a deep breath of course.

The rest of the wash went smoothly.  Senketsu having to take care of his lower half himself, but he enjoyed when Ryuko gently washed his back.  They discovered that his sides were ticklish.  Something he wished she wouldn’t take advantage of but knew her too well to be that naïve.  She handed him a towel and turned around so he could dry and redress himself.

“Thank you Ryuko.”  He said when he was done.

“Yeah yeah, just don’t expect me to wash you again.  You’re a grown man for crying out loud.”

“Ah, Ryuko, you’re eighteen now aren’t you.”  She nodded and let him follow her out of the bathroom.  They started preparing his bed on the couch much to his unhappiness.

“Yeah, actually I’m going to be nineteen next month.”

“We will have to do something special.”

“You don’t have to.”  She mumbled, cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

“Hm.”  He sat on the couch and Ryuko ruffled his long damp hair.  “Goodnight Ryuko.”

“Goodnight Senketsu.”

              


	6. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week has passed since Senketsu became human and he and Ryuko couldnt be happier. But their happily ever after is suddenly interrupted by an unwanted surprise that wants nothing more than to tear the two apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so sorry that i took so long but i was super busy with finals. now schools out though and its summer break! i look forward to posting new chapters often and i hope that this chapter makes up for the week i left you all hanging

“SENKETSU!”

Senketsu jolted awake and leaped off the couch, stumbling to Mako and Ryukos doorway where the scream came from.  He slammed into the wall and though uncomprehensive, his blood was boiling.

“Ryuko what’s wrong!?”  It took a moment but his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw Ryuko sitting hunched over, her head in her hands.  He took a few deep breaths, calming down when he didn’t sense any immediate danger, and took a few steps into the room, careful not to step on a still snoring Mako.

“Ryuko?” He repeated.

Her head snapped to look at him and he saw streaks glisten down her cheeks.  She mumbled something, too quiet for him to hear, and then breathlessly laughed a bit.

“N-nothing’s wrong Sen, just a bad dream.  Go back to sleep.”  She smiled at him but he only frowned.

“Ryuko, do you want to sleep with me again?”  He watched her face get a bit pinker and he tried coming up with an excuse to ease her into the idea.  “Um…I had a nightmare too, and would really appreciate it.”  She stuck her tongue out at him but smiled, standing up.

“Sure I will, you big baby.”  Though she knew he was lying she silently thanked him for offering and helping her be more comfortable with it.  She grabbed the blanket on the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders.  When she passed the doorway he put his arms around her shoulders and walked directly behind her to the couch.  Ryuko stood awkwardly trying to figure out how they would share the small couch when he sat down and patted his lap.  Embarrassed, she sat on his lap and let out a squeak of surprise when he laid back, pulling her down with him.  They laid there giggling for a bit before she shifted so their stomachs were touching.

“Want to talk about it?”  He offered gently.

“Not really,” she replied shaking her head.

“It may make you feel a bit better.”  Her arms rested comfortably around his shoulders and her fingers overlapped behind his neck.  She rubbed her face deeper into his chest and sighed.

“It was just a silly nightmare.”  She closed her eyes and when he grunted in frustration she caved in.  “I-it was that day, when you…died.  But you were like this instead of clothes.  I don’t think I can deal with that a second time.”  Her voice cracked in her last sentenced and she quietly cursed herself.  She cursed again when he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her as close as possible.  She cursed because she hated how her heart raced, or how she felt so safe and warm.

“I won’t leave you again, Ryuko.  I promise.”  She mumbled something about him being embarrassing but his words comforted her and she fell asleep to him soothingly rubbing her back.  When she was snoring slightly he took the blanket that was sliding off of them and spread it out, making sure she was covered to her chin.  Then he too, fell asleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------

 

For three days they spent time around town, at Mankanshoku’s house, and Satsuki’s house.  They teased each other, did some shopping, went on walks late at night, and several other time passing activities.  Twice a day Senketsu had to drink Ryukos blood but she didn’t mind, and he was careful to never take too much.  They never questioned sleeping together after that night on the couch.  It just became the routine.   On his fifth day as a human however, Senketsu was surprised to wake up with Ryuko already out of bed and her phone still on the side table.

He was half way through getting dressed when it rang and he picked it up to tell whoever it was that Ryuko was away at the moment.  Inumuta’s face showed on the screen.  Senketsu slid the bar to answer and held the device next to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Who Is this?  Where is Ryuko?”

“This is Senketsu.  Ryuko is not around right now.  Can I give her a message?”

For a moment Inumuta didn’t reply.  Senketsu heard him mumble some things and type quickly.

“Listen Senketsu, do you know where Ryuko is?”

“No, I just woke up.”

“Go find her.  I have reason to believe her and Lady Satsuki are in trouble.”  Senketsu froze.

“What kind of trouble?”

“I’m not sure.  Lady Satsuki sent out a mass text saying that she couldn’t find Ryuko even though an hour ago she confirmed meeting up for something that was not shared with us.”

“I’ll find them.  Call if you find anything out.”

“Sure.”  Senketsu was about to hang up when he heard Inumuta say something else.  “And Senketsu?  Later you should come by my lab.  I have a few questions.”  Click.  The tan man would have groaned, knowing what Inumuta was up to, but he was far too concerned with the information given to him.  Quickly he put on pants and shoes, shoved her phone in his pocket, and ran out the door to look for Ryuko and Satsuki.

He first knocked on Satsuki’s door but wasn’t surprised when there was no response.  Quickly he ran around the second floor, checking every room, with no luck.  He stopped when he heard shouting and was relieved to learn it was not pained, but Ryuko shouting angrily.  He ran as fast as he could to the voice, which led him to the top of the stairs.  Ryuko stood halfway down the staircase and looked back when she heard him.  Her eyes were lit with unstoppable rage but also a hint of fear.  She snapped her head back towards the door before he could decide if the fear was actually there or if he imagined it.  Satsuki stood at the bottom, drawing her Bakuzan.  Both girls were glaring at a shadow in the doorway where finally Senketsu’s attention turned.

He all but stumbled back in surprise to see Junketsu standing a few feet inside of the Kiryuin mansion.

Junketsu smiled coldly at him.  Her long blonde hair swayed as she took another step in, her sharp heels clicking on the floor.  Both Ryuko and Satsuki bent their knees, ready to attack.

“I came to visit you little Brother, and this is the welcome I get?”  Her voice was strong and unnerving but Senketsu stood strong, staring down at his older Sister.  Her eyes were orange with red iris’ that stared back, daring him to do something.  She donned a skin tight white dress that stopped just above her knees and blue boots went up to the joint.  A long blue scarf tangled with her waist length hair.

“Junketsu, I wasn’t aware Mother remade you also.”  She smirked.

“Well, dearest Mother was so pleased with the progress I made from that,” she spat, glaring at Satsuki, before smiling, revealing sharp teeth, at Ryuko.  “To your precious girl, that she gave me another chance.”  The look she was giving Ryuko, HIS Ryuko, was almost enough to make him snap.  How dare that monster look at her with such possession and hunger.  He hadn’t realized had been walking until he stood directly in front of Ryuko and he realized he was growling.

"Well, it was nice of you to say hello.  We hope you enjoy your new life.”  He struggled to keep his voice calm and in control but she only laughed at his efforts to make her leave without violence.

“Oh little Senketsu, surely you don’t think I’m leaving without _her_.”


	7. Hospital Meals Arent That Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> theres blood, a little bit of gore but not much, and if you aint cool with hospital like situations thats something also
> 
> anyway this chapter Junketsu and Senketsu have a bit of a fight over Ryuko and she gets seriously hurt in the process

“Like hell I’m going anywhere with you!”  Ryuko snapped.  She was ready to tackle the crazy ex uniform the next time it spoke.  Why would that crazy monster ever think she would go with her?  She didn’t have her scissor swords; they were in her room, so her nails dug into her tough skin, wondering how many punches it would take to destroy that pretty face.

“Aw Ryuko, that hurts my feelings.”  Long, slender fingers placed themselves on Junketsu’s chest, faking hurt she pouted, her lower lip jutting out.  “I thought we had something really special.”

“I want nothing to do with you and your ugly mug.”  She spat, trying to get a reaction out of Junketsu, to have a reason other than revenge to rip the bitch limb from limb.

“You’ll learn to love me.”  She took another step towards the staircase.  Satsuki moved to shove her Bakuzan deep in Junketsus’ throat, but before she could a large black blur tackled the blonde to the floor.  The girls stared wide eyed at Senketsu, who sat upon Junketsu, their noses only an inch away.

“You will not touch Ryuko again.”  He snarled, his rage only rising when she smirked at him. 

“Get off of me you disgusting mutt.” 

Suddenly Senketsu was flying through the air.  He felt a sharp pain along his entire back half when he realized he had been thrown several feet into the walls of the mansion.  He watched horrified as Ryuko lunged herself at Junketsu, a fist pulled back to deliver a powerful punch.  Junketsu brushed dirt off of her dress with one hand and the other reached up to grab Ryuko’s flying fist with ease.  She looked up from her dress and smiled widely at Ryuko. 

Ryuko screeched in pain as Junketsu’s grip tightened and crushed Ryuko’s hand.  It only made Junketsu more erratic when blood dripped from the captured girl to her.  Her orange irises dilated and her too wide grin only dropped when she heard Satsuki charging at her.  Her head snapped towards her old wearer and overwhelming disgust filled both of them.  She sidestepped the first attack, stepping closer to Ryuko and deciding that a good opportunity to finally eat.  She took a large bite into Ryuko’s neck and once the skin was out of the way she sucked as much blood as she could, her eyes mocking the Senketsu that was struggling to get out of the wall as much as Ryuko was kicking and screaming to free herself.

Between each long gulp Junketsu would dodge Satsuki’s attacks as if they were nothing.  Gradually, Ryuko stopped fighting.  Snketsu managed to get un-wedged and sped at Junketsu when Ryuko’s eyes closed and she went limp.  Junketsu turned as if she was going to leave, now with an unconscious Ryuko slung over her shoulder.

Just before she made it out of the mansion, Senketsu leapt forward and tackled her.  Ryuko went flying back and Satsuki caught her before she could hit the floor.  Without wasting a second she rushed off with her younger sister in her arms to the infirmary.  Senketsu however, had his attention on the thing under him.  He held her wrists above her head with one hand and the other was tight around her neck, squeezing tighter with each passing second.  She coughed and sputtered some of Ryuko’s blood but licked what was falling from her lips.

“As muck- kaugh ku- as much as I’d like to….stay,” her voice strained while she couldn’t breathe, but her smile never left, “I really must go.”

Before Senketsu could think of an insult for her when he told her he was going to kill her, she was gone.  The weight under him suddenly was gone and his knees scrapped against the floor.  He stayed on his hands and knees looking at the empty space in anger and shock before he jumped to his feet and ran faster than he thought possible to the infirmary.

\-------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------------

 

For three days she did not wake up.  Senketsu never once left her side.  He had to make sure he was right there if Junketsu tried to take her again.  He hated sleeping but his new body needed it.  By the third day he was taking hour naps every four hours due to him trying not to sleep.  The worst part though, was how he still needed to blood to function.  He hated that he had to take it without her permission while she was asleep.  Each time he removed her IV to drink as little as possible he would guiltily stare at her thickly bandaged neck.

He had just sat down from having to use the restroom (something he was becoming more and more used to) when she began to stir.  He sat on the edge of his seat when she groaned and clenched her eyes shut tighter.  Grumpily she opened her eyes a bit.  She blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling before turning and seeing Senketsu.  She didn’t say anything though and it worried him.

“How many times are you going to make me wait by your hospital bed?”  He laughed a little, trying to make her smile.  She blinked slowly and turned to face the ceiling again.  She tried to sit up but Senketsu noticed how her breathing was strained and she was gasping for breath in her struggle.  Gently he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.  “Stay lying.”  She paused then let him slowly lower her back to the pillows.  Her eyes were half open and hazy and she held his eye contact even when he was no longer hovering above her.

“My neck hurts.”

He smiled a bit.  “Yeah, it probably will for a bit.  I’ll change your gauzes.”  He propped up her pillows and while supporting her back and stomach simultaneously he got her to sit against them.  If she was fully aware of what was going on she would have snapped about how she could sit up by herself, but she wasn’t quite awake yet.  Slowly he unraveled the bandages around her neck and examined the wound.  It was healing faster than normal humans should but still a slow process.  She did have a large chunk of flesh and some muscle ripped out after all.  He opened a drawer next to the bed and took out fresh bandages.  “Hold this?”

She numbly held the roll and he wrapped new gauzes around her so that nothing would get to the stitches.  He took it from her when he was done and put it back.  For a while they sat in silence, her drifting in and out of sleep.  Occasionally she would as for something; a glass of water, to use the bathroom, food.  He always helped her and over the next few days she would begin to return to her normal self.  For now though, all he could do was wait.


	8. Kisses Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inumuta insists on Senketsu coming over to get examined but he refuses to go without Ryuko who isnt allowed to leave the mansion until her wound heals. The two sneak out and Senketsu is more than unhappy to meet Inumuta again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long. i dont even have a good excuse, i was just lazy. Inumuta is really hard to write as for me :PP anyway to make up for it i made this chapter a bit longer than originally planned and added a few little surprises ;)

“Please Ryuko!  You can’t make me go there alone, who knows what they’ll do to me!”

Ryuko was hanging upside down off her bed, staring at the man whining and begging in front of her.  It had been almost a week since Junketsu showed up and her neck was much better.  She didn’t wear the bandages around her neck anymore but she wasn’t allowed to leave the mansion yet.  She kicked her legs on the bed.

“You could just tell them to stop.”

“Do you really think those maniacs will listen to me?”  He hissed thinking about all the tortures they might try.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?  Inumuta won’t listen to me either.”  She watched, mildly surprised when Senketsu got down on his knees and held his hands together, begging in the most demeaning way she could think of.

“Please Ryuko.” 

She sighed and sat up; turning so she could look at him.

“Even if they would listen to me, Satsuki won’t let me leave until I get my stitches removed tomorrow.”  He bit his lip and looked down for a moment before his eyes snapped up to look at her.

“Sneak out.”

Ryuko couldn’t help but burst into a laughter so strong she had to clutch her sides and wipe away a tear.  He didn’t appreciate her response and pouted.

“I’m serious!”

“I know you are!”  In fact it was the seriousness in his voice that made her laugh at all.  After a minute she calmed down and patted his head.  “Not Kamui Senketsu, you are a TERRIBLE influence.  I’m in.”  He immediately perked up, smiling brightly and wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Oh thank you Ryuko, thank you thank you!”  She laughed again when he picked her up and spun her a bit, then set her on her feet.

“Yeah yeah, don’t make such a big deal about it you dork.  Hey have you eaten today?”  She asked, suddenly changing topics.  He shook his head and she pulled down one of her sleeve shoulders.  He gulped.  He hated drinking from her since Junketsu attacked.  He was worried it made her uncomfortable.  At least his little bites would heal after a day with her incredible ability to heal quickly.  He bent down and gently bit into her neck and shoulder junction, not enough to really hurt her but enough to have a satisfying stream of blood.  When he was almost full he paused and she was about to step away when he gently pressed his lips to the spot.

“Eh?  Senketsu what are you doing?”  He stood up and smiled.

“I recently read that kisses help the healing process.”

Again she laughed at him but secretly she found it adorable that he not only worded it like that but that he read about that somewhere.  She shook her head, hoping he didn’t notice the small blush growing on her face.

“Yeah, I suppose they do.”  He came closer to kiss her again but she pushed her hands against his face, shoving him away as her face grew bright red.  “Hey stop that now.  Let’s get out of here.”  He sulked the entire way that she checked around corners and tip toe ran all the way to the garage.  He really didn’t want to go.  Inumuta was going to prod and poke at him, and while some things were different from his clothing self to his human body, he was sure that it would still be awful.

The two managed to get out of the mansion unnoticed.  Ryuko couldn’t be happier to get fresh air, she was losing her mind stuck in that big old house with nothing to do.  Senketsu held her tightly on the motorcycle, not appreciating the way his jacket, which she still wore every day, sometimes hit him in the face.  It took about half an hour to get to Inumuta’s house but Senketsu wished it had taken so much longer.  The house itself wasn’t actually that big compared to the other houses in the two star districts.  There wasn’t any point in making houses for a three star district seeing as there was only four of them, so the members of the student council resided in the two star districts. 

Ryuko knocked on the door, Senketsu hid behind her, clutching his jacket.  She slapped at his hands telling him to stop being such a baby when Inumuta opened the door.  Senketsu noted that he didn’t look much different than before.  A jacket with an absurdly high collar and fur that covered his mouth, and a pair of skin tight pants.  He did however get his glasses upgraded as Senketsu could see screens popping up and disappearing while he analyzed the two at the door.

“Hey.  Come on in.”  He turned and walked into the house, motioning with his finger to follow him.  Even though Ryuko confidently followed not far behind the blue haired boy, obviously been there before, Senketsu followed cautiously.  The house was clean and even less decorated than the Kiryuin mansion.  At least these walls were a dull blue unlike the unending white of the mansion.  There was a small brown couch and a coffee table in what Senketsu assumed was the living room, and a table with 7 seats in a dining room.  Other than that however the house was empty.  It was unnerving.

He noticed he was falling behind and ran a bit so he could hold onto Ryuko.  She looked back at him but didn’t say anything.  Her silence made him even more nervous.  Inumuta pulled at a book on a bookshelf and the whole shelf moved to the left.  There was a small keypad and he spent a bit of time typing some code before the whole wall pushed back and slid out of the way.  Senketsu blinked in shock before following the two in.           

The secret room had papers scattered across the floor and on top of several desks.  Each wall seemed to have a dozen computer screens.  It was dully lit and everything had a blue or green tint due to the screen illuminating the room.  Across the room Senketsu saw Iori hunched over and rummaging through some files.  Nervously Senketsu grabbed at his jacket that Ryuko still wore.  By this point it might be more accurate to say it was her jacket since he hadn’t worn it since the first day he was human.  Ryuko sat down in one of the 3 rolling chairs in the room and Senketsu reluctantly followed Inumuta to a very intimidating machine that vaguely reminded him of a standalone shower.  He was told to stand inside and Inumuta closed the door behind him. 

“Uh.  This isn’t going to hurt, right?”  He asked nervously.  Inumuta just shrugged in response.

“Look, we’re just going to do a few scans and you’re going to answer questions and stuff.  Just don’t bang on the glass okay?”  He went to another one of the chairs and began typing.  Senketsu fidgeted when a blue light surrounded his face and it slowly lowered, scanning his whole body.  No one talked and the only sound was the clicking of Inumuta’s keyboard.  At one point he waved over Iori and the two talked in hushed voices, hunched over the computer and occasionally looking at Senketsu.  After 30 minutes Senketsu was allowed out of the machine much to his relief but his heart dropped when Iori walked over with a needle.

“H-hey what are you doing with that?”  He bit his lower lip as he was led over to a chair.

“Calm down, I’m just taking a blood sample.”  The mask wearing boy said with a blank face.  Though he seemed bored he was actually beyond intrigued with how this old uniform was now human.  However, when he tried to draw blood, the needle wouldn’t go into Senketsu’s skin.  He frowned and pulled out a different needle from his pocket.  It was one that he used when he made life fiber fused uniforms and he had it in case the normal needle didn’t work.  It went into the other mans’ skin with little effort and a minute later Iori was back at his desk examining the liquid.

Inumuta spun around to face Ryuko and Senketsu, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll let you know anything important that we find.  Senketsu, is there anything you can tell us?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Of course not.  Alright I’ll text you if anything comes up.”  He spun back around and continued typing.  Ryuko grabbed Senketsu’s hand and led him out of the house.  _That’s it?_  He thought, _well that wasn’t so bad._

“Hey Sen, since we’re already out and I really don’t want to go back to the mansion yet, want to get some ice cream?”  Ryuko yelled back at the man as she drove them away from the house.  It was late spring and the temperature was quickly rising. 

“Yeah that sounds great.”  He called back, not really caring to go back to the mansion either.  They’d have to fairly soon though so that Satsuki didn’t find out, but he figured another hour wouldn’t hurt.  So the two stopped at an ice cream stand and talked about anything other than Junketsu.  They took a short walk and it wasn’t until the sun was setting that they realized they had lost track of time and needed to get back home.  They practically raced time on the bike ride home, and when they parked the garage they were laughing at how fun sneaking out was.  That is, until they walked into the actual mansion and Satsuki stood there tapping her foot.   The two bowed and apologized but were surprised when Satsuki laughed with them, glad that they had a good day.  At dinner Ryuko exaggerated a story about how on their walk, Senketsu was chased by a dog no bigger than his head, causing all three of them to laugh.

Upstairs, Ryuko and Senketsu prepared for bed.  They each lay on their side facing each other so that they could keep talking until they fell asleep.

“I knew Inumuta wouldn’t hurt you.”  She started.

“I admit, I was surprised at how well it went.”

“There wasn’t any reason for you to freak out this morning you big baby.”

“I resent that.”

“Aw did I hurt the big baby’s feelings?”  Her lower lip stuck out, mock pouting him.  His only reply was to roll over so she had to stare at his back.  After a minute she sat up and leaned over him, giving his cheek a small kiss.

“What was that for?”  He asked, looking at her over his shoulder in surprise.

“Didn’t you know?  Kisses help the healing process, even for your pride.”  She smirked at him and lay back down.  “Turn of the lamp, I’m trying to sleep.”  He did so and fell asleep to her scooting closer to his back.

At Inumuta’s house he froze, staring at his computer screen.  Iori came over to see what the problem was and the two looked at each other in wonder.  “Well that’s interesting.”


	9. More Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senketsu and his mom have a chat then Ryuko has an idea. a rather short filler chapter because if i ended at the next good stopping point it would be WAY too long.

Senketsu groaned and opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again.  There was a blinding light surrounding him and after a moment of building up confidence, he opened his eyes again.  The bed he had been laying on was no longer under him; Ryuko was not to his right.  He would have panicked except that the endless orange and yellow was comforting and familiar.

“Mom?”

_Hello Senketsu._

“Mother, we need to talk.”  He looked around, hoping to find some physical thing that he could talk to.  He noticed this time that instead of just _being_ he had his new body.  He floated in the never ending light.

_I know, that is why I’ve called you here._ When the mother fiber talked, the swirls in front of Senketsu’s face moved.  He decided to focus on that area.

“Why did you make Junketsu a new body?”

_I believed she had improved her relationship with humans just as you had.  She was able to be worn effectively by the head of student council, and worked in an even better partnership with your girl._

Senketsu almost shook with anger at the memory of Ryuko sewn to that monster and being used by her mother like a puppet.  Forced into a false life and attacking her friends.  It made him sick.

_I know son, I have only recently become aware of that part of the story._ She tried soothing him and he noted a warm feeling seeping into him.  He refocused on the buzzing colors in front of him.  _I only knew of the surface and it appeared as if she completed my wishes.  So I made her a new body.  I watched over both of you and when she attacked your girl I went back and looked more in depth.  I have realized my mistake._

He never blamed her for what happened of course, but her apology gave him some sort of reassurance.  He appreciated it.

“What can we do?”

_I’m afraid that there is not a lot that we can do.  She has been in this body for long enough that I cannot do anything about her.  She is human now.  She will live as long as the average human and choices that she makes will affect her life, just as any other human._

“Why does she still crave Ryuko’s blood?”

_That may have to do with how little blood she received as a Kamui and how that’s affected her mental state._

He briefly felt bad for his sister of sorts.  He remembered how out of it he was the first time he had Ryuko’s blood, how irrational and downright animalistic he acted, and how terrible it was to not have her blood.  It would be pure torture to be dulled with it, to not be allowed it, to only be used as an item and not as a friend.

_I’m sorry, but you will have to handle her on your own._

“It’s ok Mother.  Thank you for telling me.”  He smiled at the moving colors in front of him that he communicating directly with. 

_Of course.  Now please, tell me how you are enjoying your new life._ The two spent the remainder of the night talking about how he was discovering what it meant to be human and all the adventures he was having that were exciting in their own domestic ways.  Several hours later he was interrupted by a ringing noise.  He found it odd in this dream world but tried ignoring it.  However it grew louder within a few minutes then suddenly stopped.

_I think you should wake up now.  Be safe Senketsu._ He nodded his farewell and he opened his eyes again he was lying in bed.  When he rolled his head over to see if Ryuko was awake and was surprised to see her propped up, on her phone, and staring at him.  He frowned and rolled onto his stomach to watch her better. 

“Ok, thanks Inumuta.  I’ll let him know.”  She ended the call and put the phone back on her side table.  For a minute she stayed propped on her elbows and looking at him.  He reached over and pulled her nightgowns sleeve back on her shoulder.

“So what did he have to say?”  He asked tiredly.  She smiled brightly at him and edged closer, unable to sit still with the news.  He smiled at her excitement.

“Well, he and Iori were running some tests on your blood and they found it changing as they studied it.  Basically, the longer you’re here, the more human you become!  They think that pretty soon you’ll be completely human!”  She waited for his eyes to go big, a smile to break his jaw, or any sign that he was as excited as she was.  But nothing came.  His smile even fell for a second before it came back.

“That’s fantastic Ryuko,” he hesitated and she got defensive. 

“But?”

He frowned.  He hadn’t told her about the fact that he had contact with his Mother.  When he reconnected with her months ago, he told her that the Mother Fiber had only told him that she was trying something new with life fibers.  He didn’t know why, he just felt like he shouldn’t tell about her.

“Well that just means that the same is happening to Junketsu.”  Ryuko slammed her fist into her pillow and sat up, crossing her arms.

“Dammit Sen, you’re worrying too much about her.  She hasn’t shown her ugly face for two weeks.”

“Bu-“

“No.  I’m sick of it.  You need to chill out.”  She paused for a moment before her mischievous smirk worked its way onto her face.  “And I know just how you’re going to.  Get up.”  Confused, he did as he was told and waited until she was dressed for further instructions.  She left to talk to Satsuki about her plans and returned with her hands on her hips and a bright smile.  “Pack a bag Senketsu; we are going to a beach house!”

He frowned and slowly asked, “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said!  Satsuki has a getaway house on the ocean side.  I asked her, and she said we could stay there as long as we wanted.  So pack all your clothes and get ready for a totally relaxing vacation.”  Senketsu watched as she started packing her bag then reluctantly sighed and neatly folded the clothes he would bring.


	10. Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyones fave beach chapter woot woot
> 
> anyway, sorry it took so long. school started back up and now im working too and its really hard to get some writing in in between all that. but my ryuketsu blog passed 50 followers since the last chapter so i tried making this one a bit longer. i hope you all like it!

“This place is huge!” Senketsu stopped unpacking momentarily when Ryuko shouted from across the house. It was in fact rather big. Decorated very traditionally but clearly meant for wealthy people. Senketsu almost felt like he was in a hotel suite. In the open living room Ryuko was admiring the ocean view out of one wall that was entirely glass. “Unless you’re changing into a swim suit stop whatever you’re doing!” 

“But…Shouldn’t we situate ourselves first? Get unpacked, learn the house layout?” 

“Ah we can do that later, we’re going swimming.” She was suddenly in the bedroom doorway frowning at him.

“What?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

She waved her hand in his direction. “That! The responsible thing! We’re here to relax so I will be the responsible one this next week.”  
“We’re not going to make it out of this alive with you in charge.” He joked, reluctantly stopping.

“Rude! Now put on those trunks we bought you.” With a sigh he found the red swimming shorts she was talking about and went to the bathroom to change. If she was the only one changing, he wouldn’t have to leave, they were both comfortable with seeing her naked as it had happened many times both before and after his transformation. However, she had never seen a man naked, and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to, regardless of if it was Senketsu or not. 

Within minutes Ryuko was dragging Senketsu behind her as she raced down towards the waters. Why hadn’t they packed sunscreen? When they reached the ocean front Senketsu stood knee deep in while Ryuko continued out until she couldn’t touch, hiding the cute bikini she wore. It almost looked like something Mako would have pick out with all the frills. 

“What’s the hold up!?” She shouted at him, waving him towards her.

“I don’t know how to swim!” He shouted back, taking a few more steps in. He figured as long as he could touch it was ok, but he didn’t like how cold it was. He thought he heard her say something about being pathetic but decided it best to ignore. When he looked back at where she was he was slightly shocked to not see her. He jumped when she appeared a few feet in front of him. 

“I’ll teach you.”

“No thank you.”

“What? Why not?” She asked, getting a bit angry.

“I am perfectly content standing right here.”

“You do know that the point of going to a beach house is to swim, right.” Of course he knew, it was all she talked about on the way over.

“But the water is still cold from the winter.” He retorted.

“You get used to it. Trust me.” Oh no. She used the ‘trust me’ card. Of course he trusted her, there was no one else in the universe he trusted as much as Ryuko. And he couldn’t let her think otherwise. With a sigh of defeat he started walking deeper in the water.

“Alright. Just teach me how to stay afloat.” Again she disappeared under water and popped up in front of him. She made him lay on his back and she held him up from underneath. After he was certain he would stay up she let go. Ryuko floated next to him and though it wasn’t as fun and exciting as she wanted, she was very calm and happy. The two floated for a long time, looking at the clouds and making shapes out of them when suddenly Ryuko sat up and splashed Senketsu. He jolted upright and stood in the water. He could touch the sandy bottom but she couldn’t, so when she gave him a challenging smirk he was almost certain he would win this battle.

But he was wrong, the water was simply to cold or him and after several minutes he caved in. They raced to the shore and sat on the edge of the beach for a little while, not really talking. Senketsu’s stomach growled and he looked at it strangely, causing Ryuko to laugh at him. Inside, they examined the kitchen to find it completely stocked in not only edible food, but delicious meals. They settled on sandwiches and sat on the couch to eat. 

Ryuko sprawled out and used Senketsu’s lap as a foot rest and although he didn’t mind, he made a disgusted face to see how she would react. She made the face back at him and with a full mouth said;

“You need a haircut.”

He swallowed. 

“I do not.”

She swallowed.

“Yeah you do, your hair is a mess. It’s in your face after bike rides and when it’s wet. Plus you look silly.”

She took another bite and stared at him, waiting for him to comply. He did. After their meal he rummaged through the large and elegant bathroom for some scissors. Everything was so clean and organized, he would like to live in a house like that. But Ryuko was a mess, and she would get annoyed if he kept gripping to her to keep everything clean. He sighed and supposed some things he would have to sacrifice. He brought the scissors back to Ryuko along with a towel so no hair would get on the floor.

She took out his ponytail, which really wasn’t that long he thought, and it was fairly thin. But it bothered her and he didn’t care enough to argue. After brushing his hair back with her fingers she began snipping large chunks off. She kept the front long enough so that it could be pushed back to show his forehead, she thought the style fit him very well and was rather attractive. But most of the back was gone and Senketsu stared at the hair on the ground, wondering how that was all on his head yet felt light as a feather.   
When she was done she stood in front of him. When he was on his knees like he was, he was just a few inches shorter than her. She stood with her hands on her hips examining her work with pride. He looked up at her waiting for her approval which she gave my rustling his hair.

“Your hair is really coarse.” She said with a smirk. He reached his hands up and ran them through her hair in response.

“Yours is very soft.” He mumbled. Her face grew a light shade of pink at the compliment and even more so when their foreheads touched without either of them saying anything about it. Her skin was soft as well. And deep inside, she was a bit of a softie herself. He loved that about her. That even though she came off as tough, and really was, capable of taking care of herself and not letting people walk over her, she was appreciated the little things, especially those in which she hadn’t had before. Like a family.

Without realizing it he had begun to lean forwards and pull her body closer to his. He wanted to be close to her, for his skin to become hers, to share one mind again. He never wanted her to be farther away than they were now. Now that he could feel her shallow breaths on his face, feel her tense for a moment, then relax more than she had before.

“Ryuko.”

Neither of them realized how much that word soothed them. Her just hearing him say her name, in that deep voice that made her name seem like a statement, a simple fact of life, we have so much emotion behind it. To know he was there and she was the only thing on his mind. And he just loved saying it. Her name. It rolled off his tongue so easily and made his heart beat like a steady metronome.

His large nose brushed against her button of one and for a minute they just stayed like that, lips just barely apart. 

“Ryuko, may I-“Senketsus’ question was interrupted by a phone ringing from their bedroom. Ryuko jumped and backed away, her face bright red.

“I-I’ll get it!” She gave a breathy laugh and ran to the bedroom. Senketsu slumped where he sat. Stupid phone. But maybe it was for the best it went off. She hadn’t said that it was ok for him to do that, so maybe he shouldn’t. No matter how much he wanted to. He heard her talking on the phone with someone across the building. When she said goodbye he stood up and stood in the doorway to the room. 

“Who was it?” He asked, not wanting to talk about what happened before the call.

Again she jumped. She turned to him and brushed hair out of her still red face.

“Um…Inumuta. He said he needs more samples and has some more questions for you. I told him to wait until we got back in town.” She couldn’t meet his eyes and he cursed himself. He shouldn’t have done what he did, he made her uncomfortable and now they could never be the same.   
“Ah. Thank you. I would not like to shorten our vacation for him.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Y-yeah, that’s what I was thinking. I’m uh…gonna go take a shower, I got your nasty hair all over me.” He nodded and started to close the door when she took three large, quick steps, single handedly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her height, and pressed her lips against his. Hard. As fast as it happened, it ended. She pushed pass him and marched to the bathroom. He stood, staring at where her face had just been, and blinked. When he left to clean up the mess from his haircut he hummed to himself. Certainly things would not be the same.


End file.
